


The Evenstar's Wild Rose

by LadyLaran



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femslash, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: When coming to help plan her little sister's wedding, the last thing Arwen expects is to find a treasure of her own in the Lonely Mountain.
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Bilbo Baggins/Fíli
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59
Collections: 2020 My Slashy Valentine





	The Evenstar's Wild Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdleLeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/gifts).



> Author’s Note – I joined Slashy Valentine Exchange for Tolkien’s works and received IdleLeaves as my recipient. To be honest, I love doing things like this and was excited to find one for Valentine’s Day. One of the couples IdleLeaves requested was for Tauriel and Arwen and being lesbian, I’m always game for writing female slash. I’m not a fan of Tauriel with one of the dwarrow from “the Hobbit,” but there’s a few stories out there that have her with Arwen. I’m honored to be contributing to that small pairing base. I just hope IdleLeaves enjoys this.
> 
> Warnings – female romance, alternate universe, and one gender bent characters
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor “Lord of the Rings.” I do not make money from this story.

Arwen paused, drawing her mount to a halt as the view of the gates of Erebor filled her eyes for the first time. She’d read about the beauty of the gates during her studies, but she had never been this far east during her travels to and from her grandmother’s home. Looking at the time weathered statues that flanked the massive portal into the mountain, a part of her grieved that decision since she was now curious as to what this had looked like before the dragon and time had caused so much havoc.

“Fairly intimidating,” a voice drawled beside her. 

“Indeed,” she answered her companion. “It makes me wonder what it looked like before the desolation came upon them.”

“I remember thinking them to be very inspiring,” he told her, having traveled more than she had over his long life. “Despite the fact that this kingdom is not as old as the others, the Longbeard clan has been focused on creating beauty to match or exceed the older strongholds that were lost over time.”

“It makes me wonder what Khazad-dûm was like before it fell,” Arwen mused, causing her companion to laugh for a moment.

“Grand,” Glorfindel said with a chuckle. “Durin’s folk does nothing small or simple, and I know Celebrimbor admired them for it. He did have his hands full trying to match with Narvi during the projects that were thrown at them. The next time you are visiting your grandmother, ask her to show you his sketches. She managed to save them after Hollin fell, and I know she kept them safe.”

“I will do so,” she murmured, eyes still on the gate. “I can see the potential even from here, but there must be a great deal of work left to do to restore this kingdom.”

“Dragons are rarely careful when they invade,” he agreed, frowning as he did so. “Given that Erebor was retaken only months ago, you and I must be careful while visiting.”

“Given her ties to nature, I am rather surprised that Azalea wishes to remain here,” the female elf stated, worried for the young hobbit lass.

“Well, your father and grandmother knew she would find her soulmate in one of Mahal’s children,” Glorfindel commented. “I don’t think anyone suspected that he would be a member of the Royal Family of Erebor. I’m not entirely certain, based on their actions while sheltering in Imladris, that they were aware of Azalea’s history.”

“They weren’t,” she said with a soft laugh. “Azalea told Mithrandir and Adar that they were not to mention her history or the titles she’d inherited through her mother. Adar wasn’t too pleased since everyone could see that the company hadn’t really accepted her as a true member yet. She hasn’t said whether or not her history has been spoken of yet so this should prove to be interesting.”

Glorfindel laughed, and the pair resumed riding to the gates. They were met by several dwarrow, who took their horses to the stables, and one soldier led them deeper into the mountain. 

Both of the elves watched their surroundings keenly, seeing the damage Smaug had brought during his occupation of the kingdom as well as spying the repairs that were slowly bringing life back to the dwarven home. They were resolved to visit often, not only to visit with their hobbit but to also see how things came along in regards to the rebuilding.

The soldier led them deep into the mountain, going up many different staircases before he stopped outside of a large set of doors.

“The king and his family are here,” he said, giving both of them a nod. “You’re expected.”

Glorfindel nodded, then pushed the doors open. Despite the large size, they were easy to move and he stood to the side to allow Arwen the opportunity to enter first.

“Arwen!”

The female elf sank to her knees, opening her arms as a small figure hurtled her way towards the new arrival. Arwen laughed, hugging her little sister close once Azalea wrapped her arms around her.

“Oh I’m so glad you’re here!”

“As am I, little sister,” she said, kissing her on the cheek. “I have missed you a great deal. Now, let me look at you.”

Azalea stood still, letting the elder female examine her and take in how she looked. She was keenly aware of being too thin due to the limitations of rations since the journey had begun, but she wasn’t too disturbed about it since she had never been as curvy as most hobbit lasses were.

Arwen gently touched her cheek, eyes full of love as she took in the braids and beads that were styled into the soft curly locks. Her eyes softened at the sight of happiness in the blue-green eyes that watched her so intently.

“It does me good to see you so happy,” she murmured softly. “Now, introduce me to the new members that will be joining our family soon. Adar sent me to help you prepare for the wedding; he and Grandmother will be joining us here shortly before the ceremony.”

The news made Azalea’s smile grow, and she went to greet Glorfindel with a hug before escorting the pair to where her future family was waiting. Both elves went with her willingly, happy to see her so joyful and knowing they would have to report this to Elrond and Galadriel later. The Lord of Imladris as well as the two rulers of Lothlórien had special ties to this sweet lass.

“Firstly, may I present King Thorin Oakenshield,” she said with a bright smile. “Thorin, this is Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Lord Elrond and granddaughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien. With her is Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower.”

“Well met, honored guests,” the king greeted with a small smile of his own. “You are welcome to Erebor. I do ask that you are careful to stay in the areas marked as safe; we are still trying to rebuild as quickly as we can, and I have no wish for anyone to come to harm.”

Arwen gave a graceful curtsy, smiling at him.

“We will do as you ask, sire,” she said in her usual melodic voice. “I am grateful for your hospitality; Azalea is very important to us and to be here to help her as she prepares for her marriage is an honor we are thankful for.”

He nodded, acknowledging her gratitude, and remained quiet as the hobbit introduced all of the company to the two elves. She saved her betrothed for last, somehow knowing this one would take a bit longer.

“This is Fili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain,” she said with a shy sweet smile. “He is the crown prince and my betrothed.”

As the dwarf bowed to the guests, Arwen smiled brightly as her eyes fell on the golden locks of the young prince. Her amusement was spied by the hobbit lass, who gently poked her before pouting.

“I know what you’re thinking; stop it, Arwen!”

“Why should I do that, little sister,” she asked, barely heard over the sudden laughter from her companion.

“I have a feeling there’s a story here,” Bofur chuckled, watching as Azalea’s cheeks turned a bright rosy shade of pink.

Fili rose from his bow, spying the blush and laughing softly as he gently tugged his betrothed closer to him so he could place a soft kiss on her forehead.

“A story I hope we shall hear at dinner,” he said, giving the two elves a welcoming smile. “I am grateful you were able to come, Lady Arwen. I know you are part of her family, and she was worrying that you would be unable to make the journey.”

“I would never dream of not being able to help my sister as she prepares for her wedding,” she answered, giving a small curtsy to the crown prince. “In fact, I bring gifts to not only help with those preparations but also from my father in honor of the success of your endeavor to reclaim your home.”

“Which we are grateful for,” Thorin rumbled, rising from his seat. “Speaking of dinner, we should adjourn. I know Bombur has been cooking all day in preparation for your arrival.”

“I look forward to sampling dwarven cooking once again,” Glorfindel said, giving a bow as the king rose. “It has been quite some time since I last enjoyed myself among dwarrow companions; I have been looking forward to it.”

“He has spoken of little else,” Arwen admitted in a dry tone, making the dwarrow laugh as the group headed to the doors. “I was ready to drop him off of a path while in the Misty Mountains as he would not change the topic of conversation.”

“We are recovering, but I know Bombur will have made something delicious,” Balin said with a chuckle. “Join us please.”

The pair joined the company as they headed to a small dining room in a wing where the king and his family lived. It was repaired but not decorated yet, and Azalea was quick to say that the decoration and refurbishment would happen once the rest of Erebor was more comfortable for her people. It was something both elves agreed with, and they were quick to say so.

Gloin opened the door, letting the others enter first, and Arwen paused at the sight of a red haired elf speaking quietly with another dwarf. She was surprised to find her here since it was known that dwarrow did not enjoy the company of her kind.

“Tauriel! You’re back,” Azalea called, heading to the other elvish female.

Tauriel sank gracefully to a knee, returning the hug that was given to her by the happy hobbit. A genuine smile curved her lips as she greeted her friend.

“I promised I would be,” she told the lass. “The patrol took a little longer than expected, but everything is safe. There has been no sign of orcs around the lands of the mountain.”

“Oh good,” she said, giving the elf a smile. “That means everyone can get here safely, and there won’t be any worries about attacks.”

“That it does, mellon nin,” Tauriel chuckled softly. “Now, I believe there is a grand meal to be had and you have guests waiting to be seated.”

“Oh goodness me,” Azalea gasped, turning to face Arwen and Glorfindel. “My dears, this is my good friend, Tauriel. Tauriel, this is Lady Arwen of Imladris and Lord Glorfindel.”

Tauriel rose, bowing politely to the pair. She rose to find the Balrog Slayer’s hand outstretched and clasped it, nodding as the male greeted her in a traditional fashion. Once done, she accepted Arwen’s and both women froze at the sensation of cool power washing over them.

Interestingly enough, the only two who seemed to notice the odd interaction was Azalea and Fili. Both of them tilted their heads, holding a silent communication with just expressions before she grinned and nodded. The blond dwarf guided Glorfindel to a seat at the table, leaving his hobbit to show Arwen to a seat as well. That she was placed between Tauriel and Azalea was noticed only by a few of the company and an elf lord, who was quickly putting facts together as he noticed Arwen’s gaze kept sliding to the red haired female.

As the meal began, Thorin turned to the two visiting elves, finally able to ask a question that the hobbit had not been too willing to discuss. 

“Lady Arwen, Lord Glorfindel, perhaps you can explain how our Azalea wound up being adopted by the Lord of Rivendell? She hasn’t been too forthcoming about her family history, and I must admit that we are rather curious.”

Arwen paused, swallowing the bite of the delicious soup that had been brought out as a starter to the meal. She smiled, tilting her head for a long moment.

“Azalea was actually born in Imladris,” she began. “Her mother had been on an adventure with Mithrandir and found an item that our friend didn’t think to question her over. It wasn’t until a year later, after she had wed her husband, that she’d realized something was wrong with it. Belladonna and Bungo made it to our home, showing it to my father, and it was quickly found to be the One Ring.”

Thorin’s blue eyes widened, and he set his spoon down. The rest of the company did the same, though Azalea remained focused on the soup.

“Sauron’s ring? I thought that accursed thing had been lost for good,” he said. “Or so Saruman had stated emphatically.”

“So had we until two hobbits arrived in Imladris, cursing up a storm in their native tongue as Bungo demanded that Elrond take a look at the ring,” Glorfindel commented, picking up where Arwen had left off. “Once he realized what it is, it was decided that it needed to be destroyed swiftly before the Deceiver could regain his strength enough to start looking for it again. When they heard that someone needed to carry the ring to Mount Doom, both were quick to volunteer. Elrohir, Elladan, and I went with them to ensure their safety. We could not carry it as it would try to ensnare us; hobbits seem to be very resistant to its nature so there wasn’t as big a risk with them carrying it than one of us.”

He took a sip of wine, then continued.

“It was harrowing, even at the beginning of our trek, and our two hobbit friends did admirably well. Belladonna remained strong, doing her best to keep her spirits and ours up. Yet, as time passed, it was obvious that her strength was failing and Bungo’s along with her. The ring was draining them the closer we got to Mount Doom. For some reason, her health was fading faster than we expected and that was when Elladan realized what was happening. Belladonna was with child.”

Fili’s hand reached out, covering Azalea’s to provide strength when he saw his betrothed shudder at the elf lord’s words. The Balrog Slayer continued, grateful the hobbit lass had someone to lean on as he shared the story of her parents.

“We moved as quickly as we dared, knowing time was against us. We shared our grace with them, hoping it would buy Belladonna time. It did but barely,” he said, looking troubled and sad. “She was in early stages of labor after the ring was destroyed; fortunately, we had aid from the Eagles of Manwë. They flew without rest, drawing their power from Manwë himself, and Azalea was born on the back of the Lord of the Eagles himself. Belladonna did not survive long after the birth, naming her daughter, and we feared for the little one’s life as we hurried to safety.

“When we landed outside the gates of Imladris, Estë Herself was there to greet us. She took the babe from Elladan, blessing and strengthening her before returning her to Bungo. The Valië gifted her a name, Eleniel, which means star in our tongue. Estë said that she would burn brightly to finish chasing away the darkness her parents had begun to fight.”

“She was right,” Arwen commented, resting a few fingers over the ornate pendent she wore. “Belladonna and Bungo changed the fates of many, and Azalea Eleniel Baggins has finished the task her parents began. The paths some of us were on are now no longer, and we are free to choose our destinies.”

“Papa-Bungo passed before my first birthday,” Azalea said softly, squeezing Fili’s hand gently. “Adar adopted me soon after since Papa-Bungo had asked him to do so. I grew up in Imladris, occasionally spending time in Lothlórien whenever Arwen went.”

“My grandmother insisted,” the dark haired female elf said with a soft laugh. “Azalea won her heart over completely before she was even toddling, and grandfather shortly after. She even had the march wardens wrapped around her fingers less than a week after their first visit with my grandparents in Imladris.”

“She’s difficult not to love,” the crown prince said, smiling when his betrothed blushed hard at that.

“Very true,” Glorfindel chuckled. 

“So, can you explain the story about your reaction to my hair,” he asked, chuckling when his hobbit gave a loud groan.

“Oh that,” Arwen laughed. “When Azalea became old enough to show interest in the opposite gender, she developed quite an infatuation with Glorfindel.”

“Elrond thought that her future soulmate may be blond,” the elf in question chuckled. “It seems he was right.”

Everyone laughed, spying the dark blush that graced Azalea’s cheeks as this information was shared. She made a small coughing sound, then pouted at her friends and family.

“Enough of trying to embarrass me,” she said, smiling only after Fili brushed a kiss to her cheek.

“You’re adorable when you blush,” he teased, smiling lovingly at her. “It’s too easy to want to tease you to make that blush show up.”

“She is rather cute,” Arwen laughed. “She’s never grown out of it, and I know every occupant of Imladris is wrapped around her small fingers.”

“And quite a few dwarrow too,” Thorin said, chuckling. 

The meal continued on, and the elvish visitors enjoyed themselves immensely. Arwen was the first to excuse herself, surprised when Azalea volunteered Tauriel to escort her to her quarters. The two women were quiet for a few moments as they traversed through the stone corridors.

“I must ask,” Tauriel said softly, voice almost shy.

“Did I feel it too,” the dark haired elf asked softly, looking over at the other. “I did, and I know what it means. I never thought I would ever feel the pull of my soulmate but again, until Belladonna, I did not believe my fate to be my own.”

“Would your father approve,” she asked her, blinking when Arwen paused before drawing them into a pool of moonlight that came through a small window.

“This is my choice,” Arwen told her, gently cupping her cheek. “When I sensed the sign that said you were mine, I knew I had to do everything I could to win you to my side. You are my wild rose, and I will not forsake you. Adar knows that I will fight to protect those I call mine.”

Tauriel’s pale skin gained a soft pale pink as a blush rose; she leaned into that gentle touch and shivered at that rush of power that danced between them. 

“While I am here, I wish to court you,” she told the other female. “And once my sister is wed, I hope to be able to persuade you to return to Imladris with me. Unless there is a vow keeping you here?”

“There is nothing,” Tauriel answered quietly. “I left my home to do what was right, protecting the dwarves as they fought to reclaim their home. King Thranduil banished me so King Thorin offered me sanctuary until I found the direction I needed for my life. It doesn’t hurt that Azalea was so intent on befriending me; she’s become important to me as much as a sister would.”

Arwen smiled, eyes taking on a distant look for a moment before blinking and giving a brighter smile. She leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her soulmate’s lips, and she went willingly when the slightly taller female drew her closer to deepen the kiss.

Both could feel their souls calling out to the other, starting the link that would deepen once they married in the ways of their people, and Arwen breathed a happy sigh once the kiss slowly ended. Not breaking the embrace, she reached up to remove the ornate pendent from around her neck to place it around Tauriel’s. The other was startled but didn’t protest it, simply resting her forehead against Arwen’s for several long moments.

A soft laugh distracted them from each other, and the pair turned to spy Azalea, Fili, and Glorfindel coming down the hall. All three of them were beaming as they observed the new couple.

“I had a feeling something was going on,” the hobbit said with a bright smile. “I thought I would have to drag the company and Glorfindel into helping me get you two together; I am pleased I won’t have to.”

Arwen laughed softly, then shook her head when her little sister turned her blue-green eyes to the other woman that was holding her so closely.

“I love you like a sister, Tauriel, but if you hurt my Arwen, I will make your life utterly miserable,” Azalea warned, sounding very serious.

“I promise you, my dear friend, that I will treat the gift of her heart very carefully,” Tauriel promised. “She will have my heart in her hands as well.”

“And you will not find safer hands,” the hobbit lass told her, then rushed up to give both of them soft kisses on their cheeks.

Arwen and Tauriel bent to receive the sisterly kisses, both smiling as Azalea pressed a small item into their hands. 

“My sisters should have signs of being my sisters in the dwarven manner now,” she whispered to them. “Fili made them for me after I designed them. Braid them into your hair, and no one will ever think to say anything to you while you are around dwarrow. Wear them and remember your little sister loves you both. Now, go and enjoy the treasure you found tonight.”

The trio soon disappeared, and Arwen guided Tauriel into the room that had been set aside for her use. She sat on a chair after picking up a brush, smiling when her soulmate knelt in front of her and began releasing the braids she usually wore. The warrior passed back the bead that she’d been given by their little sister.

“She’s right; I never expected to find a treasure here,” Arwen murmured. “I thank all the Valar that I have.”

“As have I,” Tauriel said, relaxing as the bead Azalea had given her was woven into her hair and other braids placed into the dark red tresses. “Erebor has many great treasures to be found, but the gift of family and the hand of my soulmate outshine them all.”

“Yes, my wild rose, they certainly do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s End Note – I hope that my gift recipient enjoys this. I’m not sure I’m 100 percent happy with it, but I am pleased that it flowed well. Thank you all for reading this! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
